


Efflorescence

by sumeragikira



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, blurbs?, idk man, intro chapter is basically backstory building, shrug, singing?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumeragikira/pseuds/sumeragikira
Summary: In which Eiichi and Tokiya are a thing. HEAVENS knows, STARISH doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is on ff.net as well! posted it here
> 
> A/N: I just really had a strange urge for eiichi/tokiya because i've never seen it/heard it before
> 
> Pairings: Establishing Eiichi/Tokiya

Otori Eiichi was a proud man, who had goals in life and was successful with them. Two out of four of his goals were already accomplished, one being the forming and popularity of HEAVENS, the other being capturing the heart of Ichinose Tokiya, a member of his enemy group. Normally, Eiichi would have only had eyes for Nanami Haruka, and his third goal was indeed to have her be the sole composer for HEAVENS, however unexpected feelings arose, and although his attentions shifted from Nanami to Ichinose, he's still working on bringing the composer over. Nanami also ties into his fourth goal, the longevity and survival of HEAVENS, completely destroying all competition and reigning above all others. Sometimes he worries about his boyfriend, but he smashes those emotions to bits and focuses on HEAVENS.. until Tokiya flashes him that warm, _gentle_ smile, his eyes filled with love. Eiichi's resolve breaks for that moment, and he can't help but melt into a sappy, love-stricken mess.

It all started from the moment that Eiichi had laid eyes on Tokiya in person, determined and resolved, his voice cool, not quite cold, but not warm. Tokiya promised that he would not let HEAVENS take Nanami from STARISH- _Not STARISH, but him, Eiichi surmised,_ and that they wouldn't be beaten for the Uta Pri Award. Eiichi hadn't noticed it at that time, but his desires shifted completely from Nanami to Tokiya, and when Eiichi realized it weeks later, he made it one of his goals to take not only one, but two members from STARISH for himself and HEAVENS.

It just so happened that Tokiya was first to fall into Eiichi's grip.

It took a lot of effort, and he wasn't quite proud of how much he struggled, but it worked in the end. A huge storm had raged across Japan when Eiichi and Tokiya were to co-star in 3 different events together, 2 interviews and one morning talk show. The first interview was civilized and polite, Eiichi's normally venom-laced words were much softer directed towards Tokiya, and in turn the other idol was kinder to him than he had been in the beginning. At the end of the interview, Eiichi had approached Tokiya and complimented him on his beauty and his voice, exiting swiftly after and leaving no room for a flustered Tokiya to comment on it.

The second interview, Eiichi planned it, was much more fun. He was openly flirting with Tokiya, while also answering questions as normally as he could, and disgustingly enjoyed how much Tokiya was struggling, _flustered and forcefully hiding his stuttering suits him, Eiichi thought_ , especially when Tokiya looked away whenever he caught his eye. Eiichi thought it was adorable, Tokiya was not enjoying this. After the end of the interview, hidden away from prying eyes, Eiichi approached Tokiya straightforwardly and slipped a piece of paper into his back pocket, giving him a chance to come into close contact with the idol, leaving his arm around the other and whispering to him, "You're still as beautiful as ever, and I want nothing more but to make you happy." As composed as possible, Tokiya pulled away and thanked Eiichi for the compliment, but took his leave immediately after. He trashed the paper that day.

STARISH decided that they should accompany Tokiya for his appearance on the show, and that they would be waiting for him backstage after the show goes off air. That day, they cheered him on and wished him good luck. A certain pianist eyed Eiichi like a hawk, and you know the saying, _if only looks could kill_. Unbeknownst to them, an unexpected situation called STARISH and Nanami away from the set, without warning Tokiya prior. After the show, unsurprisingly, Tokiya couldn't find his friends no matter where he looked, and was only able to find Eiichi- _he wouldn't admit that he was looking forward to it, because it's not like he was or anything,_ but he did want answers and was curious. After sneaking into Tokiya's dressing room, Eiichi behaved himself and had a social conversation with Tokiya for once, after all, you must work hard for things you want to keep, no?

Exchanging numbers and setting up their first date, Tokiya gave him a soft smile before leaving the set and returning to his dorm room. That smile left Eiichi in a daze for days, and it was all he could think about.

Eiichi really liked Tokiya.

 ** _Really liked Tokiya_**.

* * *

Tokiya took a drink of his green tea, staring out at the scenery of Saotome Academy from the large windows in one of the sitting rooms. Today he was going out, secretly mind you, on a... _date_ , with Otori Eiichi, leader of HEAVENS, enemy of STARISH. Now, he ran through a lot of scenarios in his head and wasn't quite sure **why** he was doing this in the first place, but Eiichi appeared to him in a kinder light and he shoved down and ignored all the thoughts about the betrayal STARISH would feel if they found out. He couldn't help it, he was curious and the softer tone that Eiichi recently spoke to him in was inviting, and he found himself subconsciously accepting his invitation.

Finishing his cup and moving it off to the side, he grabbed the things he would need to go out with in a light disguise, and made his way to town in secret. STARISH had an off day today, and although he regretted not telling anyone that he was leaving, it had to be this way. The walk to his destination wasn't all that far, in fact it was very short. A small cafe nearby, but known widely for its coffee and pastries, they'd be able to talk there which he thought was a wonderful idea. The chilly winter air blew against him, and he pulled his jacket around him a little tighter, pulling up his scarf a little more.

Walking into the cafe, he was greeted by a server at the door, bowing lightly and saying his greetings, he looked around for his companion and found him sitting off in a corner booth, dressed similarly. Making his way over and sitting down at the booth across from Eiichi, Tokiya offered a friendly smile to him. "Cold day today, isn't it?" Eiichi looked up from his phone, captivated by that smile. "Yes, yes it is," finding himself smiling naturally, he relaxed and decided that, maybe, he'll spend today without trying to do anything devious.

In fact, he'll do just that.

Tokiya's smile melted his heart, anyway.

* * *

Returning home that day, Tokiya realized that it actually wasn't an all bad decision, and that he.. _actually had fun_. So, the next day, it happened again. And again. And again.

Similarly, the rest of their dates had ended in smiles and good times, though it was hard to work around their schedules, they managed it every day for about a good 3 months, even after the Uta Pri Award, they still continued. Although it left a sour taste in Eiichi's mouth, his anger melted immediately upon hearing Tokiya's voice and feeling his touch. They ended up getting to know each other very well, and even with all their faults they accepted each other. Eventually, they'd gotten caught by Kira and Nagi, and although the two didn't like it at first, seeing how happy and relaxed and truly at peace Eiichi was with Tokiya, they gave in and accepted it, and in time, even supported their relationship.

Tokiya wasn't kept up-to-date on HEAVENS, however he had a sinking suspicion that they were going to re-appear after he seen that there were 4 new people hanging around Eiichi, Kira, and Nagi all the time. Though he never commented on it, Eiichi knew that Tokiya was sharp and had his own suspicions about it, but he never brought it up, and respectfully, Tokiya never brought it up either. The new members of HEAVENS, Tokiya guessed, didn't seem all that hostile towards him after a while, and although he didn't get to greet them, Eiichi always seemed to butt in before he could, seemed to approve of their relationship, and he actually found himself awaiting the day he could meet them in person.

Eventually, the cat was out of the bag, and although it was never discussed, Tokiya had come to accept that HEAVENS would eventually make a reappearance, as he had caught Eiichi practicing with his group. After that day, it was always strange routine for them, Tokiya would come over to Raging Otori's agency to meet with Eiichi, and would always encounter him practicing with his group, but Eiichi would always excuse himself and immediately rush Tokiya out of the practice area and to Eiichi's private quarters until he was cleaned up and ready to leave for whatever they were doing. One day, not too far from the SSS Opening act selection, Tokiya brought it up.

"When will I be able to properly meet them?" He wondered aloud, staring up at the sky as Eiichi had just finished ordering their lunch. Sitting outside, under a parasol at a bustling restaurant, the two of them decided that would be a good lunch break before they'd have to part ways and return to their respective groups. "Soon, I promise," Eiichi reached over and cupped Tokiya's face, forcing the other to look at him "Soon."

Eiichi offered him a warm, pure smile.

Tokiya always loved it when Eiichi _truly_ smiled.

* * *

Tokiya always felt guilty about hiding his love with Eiichi from STARISH, especially since HEAVENS, and even the newer members of said group at that, knew about it. Truth was that Tokiya was scared of them disapproving his relationship and even feeling betrayal from it. He knew he shouldn't think about it that way, shouldn't think about his friends that way, but every time he was going to bring it up, a gut-wrenching fear gripped him and caused him to silently back out. So, he never told them, and they never found out.

On the day of the SSS Competition, Eiichi had snuck him away from his group for an hour to spend some time alone with him, and to see how he was feeling. Even though Eiichi had planned to crush both Quartet Night and STARISH, he still did care for Tokiya, and didn't want him to worry, after all, Tokiya would soon be with him, and Nanami Haruka would belong to HEAVENS, none of them would ever have to worry again. He never told Tokiya his plan, but he knew that the idol was very sharp and had already guessed his devious plot, but he never talked about it, nor did he ever talk about wanting to leave STARISH. Eiichi already knows that's where the other half of his heart belongs.

But it's not like it mattered to Eiichi, when STARISH is completely wiped off the board, Tokiya will come with him.

He won't let his boyfriends talent be wasted on those trash cans.

* * *

The night of the SSS Competition, Eiichi was proud of his boyfriend, he was beautiful in everything he did, his entire being was gorgeous, it was just a shame that he was performing with those talentless worms. Eiichi would change that of course, but that would have to wait until after HEAVENS wins the opening act for the SSS and completely wipes STARISH and Quartet Night off the radar.

Steeling himself for their performance, things would go his way, they couldn't _NOT_ go his way.

_**He woudn't allow them to not go his way.** _

* * *

After HEAVENS' surprise appearance, and Quartet Nights announcement, and the rescheduling, Tokiya was amazed at what happened, but he was secretly happy for Eiichi that he's trying hard again, and not giving up. After everything had blown over and he was able to sneak away from STARISH, he went in search of his boyfriend, hoping to find him before he left. It didn't take very long to find HEAVENS, and he managed to catch them just before they were going to leave. Eiichi caught sight of him, and told his group to go on without him and that he would catch up. Of course they seen Tokiya, and of course there were a few sighs, but they were shooshed on ahead.

Walking over to Tokiya and taking him into his arms, Eiichi smiled deviously down at him, resting his forehead against Tokiya's. "So?" He spoke in a soft tone, one that he used very often with Tokiya, "How did we do?"

"Wonderfully!" Tokiya smiled and closed his eyes, "You did so well, it was perfect." They stayed like that for a while longer before Tokiya opened his eyes and, placing a soft kiss on Eiichi's lips, pulled away. "I have to get going now, STARISH is probably looking for me. I'll talk to you later tonight," as Tokiya walked away, waving, Eiichi called out to him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, breakfast." They both knew that wasn't an offer, but Tokiya didn't mind, he knew that Eiichi meant well, he just loved to constantly be in control of everything. Wasn't necessarily a bad thing, either.

That night wasn't anything special, they talked quietly on the phone for a few before bed, and the next morning wasn't difficult either, most of the trouble was sneaking around and making sure they weren't noticed, but it was a good morning. They parted ways and the days repeated like that, it was a sneaky routine, but it worked for them.

The only days that particularly stuck out was the rescheduling for the SSS opening act competition with HEAVENS, Quartet Night, and STARISH, and the day the Duet Project was announced. They tried to remain 'normal' when with their respective groups, and gave appropriate reactions, but Eiichi noticed immediately that Tokiya was dissapointed he wasn't paired with him, there was nothing he could do though, they'd just have to wait and see how it goes. _At the very least_ , Tokiya thought, _I'm sure that things will be fine, Eiiji couldn't be all that bad_ , if anything he's heard from Eiichi about him was true.

As Raging Otori and Shining Saotome announced that he and Eiiji would be up first, he thought dryly that at least he wouldn't have to wait very long.

In fact, he started tomorrow.

* * *

eiichi/tokiya established /o/ onto chapter 2


End file.
